


This is my f*cking apartment!

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Forced Cohabitation, Ian is not better, Ian thinks Mickey is straight, Living Together, M/M, Mickey is an asshole, forced to live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Upon entering his new apartment, Ian comes face to face with a complete stranger
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 18
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Being face to face with this guy the day he moved in was clearly not the thing Ian dreamed of.

He had after months of research managed to find an apartment worthy of the name and was finally going to be able to live alone without his family around him, busy watching his every move. 

At least that was what he thought until he realized that he was not the only one who had been promised this wonderful apartment.

The old lady to whom he belonged no longer seemed to have all her head. 

After promising him the apartment, and having all the papers signed, she did the same with him.

She had only said that she remembered that she had promised the apartment to a very handsome young man without being able to remember which of the two it was referring to.

It wasn't really like they looked alike. 

While Ian had red hair, he had jet black hair. He was smaller and more stocky than Ian, and several other little details also helped to differentiate them. The tattoos he had on his knuckles, for example.

It was surely not something that was quickly forgotten.

But it looked like the old owner had not been taken aback by the inscription that could be read on his hands.

After long minutes of trying to make him understand the situation, Ian finally accepted the idea that the old woman's help should be dispensed with to get the intruder out.

“It is useless for you to unpack all your stuff, it is I who sign the first contract for the apartment. First come, first served. ”

“ If you thought like that, it was I who was there first today to move in. ”

Ian watched the man before brutally placing the cardboard box in his hand on the table before approaching him and placing his finger on his chest.

"So now you get out of my apartment."

Far from being intimidated, Ian walked over to him, a defiant look on his face.

The expression of surprise he persuaded for a moment pushed him to go a little further.

“I don’t intend to leave. I have already paid several months in advance, so I will have to be dragged out of this apartment for me to go. ”He promised before going around the man behind him and taking refuge in the only room where none cardboard had not yet been deposited.

Even if this guy was smaller than him, Ian was sure he could beat him flat without any difficulty.

He let himself go for a moment to think about the curves of his arms and the tense muscles that took shape under his clothes before Lip entered the room in turn, pulling him from his reverie, not without some shame.

“What do we finally do with Milkovich?”

“Who are you talking about?”

“The guy in your apartment. Mickey Milkovich… ” 

Ian stood there staring at Lip, unable to understand what he had just said.

“You know him?”

“Everyone knows him in the neighborhood! He's Mandy's brother. ”

“ How can Mandy have this asshole for brother?!? ”Growled Ian before realizing that the sound of his voice had carried to the living room and that Mickey was now fixing him with a black look.

He decided to maintain his gaze to make him understand that he had no problem offending his feelings, not without nervously clenching his fists, praying silently that Mickey would not beat him up to make him regret his words.

He didn't know Mickey Milkovich in person, but he knew his reputation perfectly, and she wasn't the most cheerful.

He knew he still had the option to leave this apartment without asking for the rest, but come to think of it, all the wallop in the world were better than to returned to the family home.

“I think we're going to have to live together until one of us gives up.” 

Lip looked at him in amazement before sighing long while raising his eyes to the sky and turning around in search of a new box.

* - * - *

Ian was always afraid of not being able to return to his apartment if he left it even for a short time. He knew that Mickey would not hesitate to put him on the street. However, he needed to get out of his house and change his mind.

This guy was on a mission to drive him crazy, and he was about to do it.

It lugging the major part of the time in his underwear in the apartment, trailing all his dirty clothes on the floor accompanied the bodies of all the bottles of beer and pizza it rushing.

Ian had yelled at first seeing the way he lived, but ended up giving up when Mickey made him understand what he risked if he continued.

He had installed a huge punching bag in the middle of the living room and was practicing hitting it with all his might as soon as Ian made the slightest remark to him.

The strength with which the bag was swaying had quickly made Ian realize that pissing off Mickey could be a monstrous idea.

The other monstrous idea that Ian had had, which had pushed him to flee his apartment was the desire he had felt when he saw the drops of sweat rolling on the tense muscles of Mickey's chest.

Even if this guy was an asshole, he was still sexy.

“Shall I buy you a drink?”

Ian turned to the man who had just spoken to him. This catchphrase shouldn't work on anyone anymore, yet he seemed to insist on using it.

On closer inspection, he wasn’t that bad and could certainly be useful for an evening.

“What aboout a drink at my place?”

The look on the stranger's face confirmed to Ian that his catchphrase should not usually take him that far.

"Follow me," he ordered, simply walking past the stranger out of the bar.

* - * - *

The idea of spending a scorching night lifted Ian's spirits and this idea was quickly joined by another, even more delicious.

As Milkovich, Mickey must certainly have been a fuking homophobe, and therefore he would support surely not the idea of living with a gay and even less than that same gay sleeping with someone in his apartment.

This idea was a double-edged sword, Mickey could just as easily vent all his rage on them after finding them together, or run away at full speed to avoid being "contaminated".

Deciding that the game was worth the effort, Ian pulled the man to him by grabbing his belt before kissing him full on the mouth.

"I want to take a shower with you," he said, starting to take off his clothes.

He knew that if he wanted to disgust Mickey, he had to fuck with this guy in a room he could go to any time. So the bathroom seems to him the best option. 

Dragging this guy to the shower turned out to be distressingly easy.

By automatism, Ian drew the curtain behind them before pressing his body against that of the man in front of him, pushing them both under the jet of water.

Ian put his mouth against his lover's neck and slid his hands to his buttocks.

Quickly the groans of the men fill the room, before other groans, very different come to join them.

Ian froze and frowned praying for his mind to play tricks on him.

He finally drew the curtain at him to watch the room, paying no attention to the man behind him.

Mickey was sitting across from him, his pants on his ankles, busy emptying himself in the toilet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is delighted with the effect his "surprise" had on Ian.

“Shit! Mickey! ”

“ Yep, that's what I'm doing. ”Mickey affirmed, staring at Ian with an amused look.

The red of rage which gradually invaded his cheeks came to compete with that of his hair. And the head displayed by the man behind him was priceless.

Mickey revealed quickly himself after wiping himself and got dressed before flushing the toilet, cutting off all hot water to Ian and his lover.

They both cried out in surprise, drawing a huge smile from Mickey as he left the room proud of him.

He collapsed on his bed, savoring his victory, listening with a distracted ear to the argument between the two men on the other side of the door.

Ian entered his room like a fury, yelling at him.

"Are you kidding me?!? You come to shit at such a time. ”

“ I can't help it if it's time to shit… ”

“ Who has a fixed time to shit? No one! ”

“ I have one and saw the shit there was in the shower I find it almost poetic. ”Amused Mickey, savoring the expression Ian displayed.

He groaned one last time at Mickey before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him. The rumble of a second door echoed before the silence fell in the apartment.

* - * - *

Mickey woke up with a start before checking with a pout of disgust the state of his pants. Given the wet stain on the fabric, there was no longer any doubt about the outcome of his dream.

Ian had come to haunt him in his sleep in the most delicious way.

Mickey groaned and took off his pants which he sent to the floor to join other clothes before taking out a clean one from the closet.

He looked disgusted at the room. He had decided to leave his things hanging around in the hope that it would scare Ian away. But now he was sure it wouldn't be enough to get him out, and the idea backfired.

He had hoped that after he left the family home he would be able to live a little more civilized, but Ian was putting his plans on the line.

It wasn’t the only part of his new life that Ian disrupted. This guy was unbearably cute. 

Something which until now was quite bearable for Mickey. He used to be attracted to out of range men and had resigned himself to the fact that Ian Gallagher would be one of them. 

Unfortunately for him, Ian's preferences seemed much closer to his than expected, to the point of making him want to join him in the shower.

He was already forced to get angry on his punching bag daily to avoid getting angry more than reason against him, and at the same time attract the attention of the owner, and now he also had to keep it at bay to avoid succumbing to other equally primary desires.

This apartment, which was to be the location of his new life, was turning into a nightmare.

* - * - *

“What the fuck!”

Mickey couldn't believe his eyes. Mandy was sitting on the couch next to Ian, the two of them with a beer in hand, chatting as if they had known each other forever.

"What are you doing at my place?!?" 

"I wanted to see you."

"You saw now then get out!" Growled Mickey pointing to the door.

"Nope. I'm staying. It turns out that I just found out that Ian was your roommate and seeing him again after all this time makes me really happy ... ”

“ You hear that Mickey… It makes her happy to see me. ”Ian repeated, savoring his victory.

"Mandy! Out! ”

“ Ok! Ok! ”She promised, raising her arms in sign of submission.

She quickly greeted Ian before picking up her things and leaving the apartment under Mickey's glare.

"What was that?!?"

"I think it was your sister ..." Amused Ian.

“Don't screw me up! What were you talking about!?! ”

“ She was telling me interesting things about you. But above all, she raised a very important point. ”

Mickey remained frozen in front of Ian, fear in his stomach. He knew Mandy wouldn't have been slutty enough to admit to Ian that he was gay, and he knew just as well that Ian probably didn't care, yet the idea scared him.

"We're paying two rents."

"What?!?" Growled Mickey, unable to understand what Ian had just said to him.

“You pay rent… And so do I. Which means the landlord gets two rents. ”

The news he had just heard seemed finally to go up in his brain. And suddenly his rage was directed to someone very different from Ian.

“The old bitch! She did it on purpose! ”

“ I find it rather impressive, and daring on her part. If we had appreciated each other, we would have discovered it from the start. ”

Mickey grabbed the first beer he found on the coffee table before drinking it in one go.

"Calm down. It's not a big deal. We're going to go see her and get the extra money. ”

“ How can you be so calm, Gallagher !?! ”

Ian let out a laugh before raising his eyebrows and affirming.

“I have training, I live with you. You do everything to get on my nerves. Even shit while I'm with a guy a few steps from you. ”

“ This guy wasn't even worth it! Seeing how he groaned from the start I'm sure he was still a virgin. And with the cock you have, he would not have held out. ”Mickey said before bitterly regretting what he had just said.

"Is it me, or are you interest?" Ian questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Mickey chewed on his bottom lip, trying to decide between barracking this guy or knocking him down for a very different reason.

The spark of desire he perceived in Ian's eyes finally got the better of him. he grabbed the young man's neck and pulled him to kiss him before attacking the belt clip with his other hand.

Ian immediately responded to his kiss and helped Mickey get rid of his clothes before taking him to his room.

"For once I don't mind having your clothes lying on the floor at all." Amused Ian before kissing Mickey's neck.

The latter tilted him on the bed and climbed astride him.

"If you really want to use your mouth I can find you a better job than the bullshit you are talking about."

Ian laughed at Mickey's remark and pulled out a tube of lubricant and a condom from the bedside table.

Mickey let him do it when he inserted a lubricated finger inside him. He groaned when a few moments later Ian added a second and then a third, before finally replacing them with his cock.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I was right, this virgin could never have taken this monster in him. ”Mickey groaned between two moans of pleasure.

"Stop talking about this moron."

"You wanted to sleep with him." Mickey reminded him before trying to catch his breath.

Talking and sleeping with Ian Gallagher were two things that didn't go well together.

"I did it just to piss you off," Ian admitted, clapping his hands to either side of Mickey's face to force him to look at him.

"And if I had known it would lead to such a result, I would have done it from the first day ..."

"Less shit-shat and more action!" Growled Mickey hoping that the red of his cheeks did not already betray his reaction.

Ian obeyed without waiting. He seemed to want to do everything to force Mickey to moan more than he should, and he did it very well.

They finally both crashed on the bed once orgasm was reached.

"I think eventually I will endure the idea of living with you Red." Mickey confessed with a laugh.

"Same with me," replied Ian before drawing Mickey back to him.

* - * - *

“We know that you take two rents for the same apartment! We want a refund! ”Growled Mickey as soon as the owner opened the door.

The fact that she lived in the same building as them had kept Ian's nerves from testing, but was now practical.

They had just had to go down a floor after their breakfast to confront the old lady.

Micke felt Ian pull gently on his arm, hoping to calm him down so that he wouldn't come to blows with the grandmother who was still playing the poor innocent old woman.

“I apologize for him. We think that there was a small misunderstanding in your contracts and that you cashed two rents without knowing it… ”

“ I knew perfectly what I was doing! I am not senile.” Affirmed the old woman with an air of defiance before adding.

“And I signal to you that without me, you two would not be together. And before responding any bulshit, know that the apartments are badly isolated and that I have very good hearing. So now I'm going back to my TV show. ”

She slammed the door in their face. Mickey was ready to pound on the door until she came to open them, but Ian stopped him.

"We won't pay the rent next month and that's it ... And then she's right, without her we might never have met."

Mickey looked away. He knew that Ian was right, but he didn't want to admit it and still, I didn't want to admit it to him.

“Ok, we do as you want. But just if you help me get revenge. ”

“ Revenge? ”

“ She said it herself… She hears everything! So we're going to fuck like animals until she regrets everything she did to us. ”

Ian laughed.

“Do you really think that will annoy her?”

“I don't know, but I will like it. Come on red, you've got a job! ”


End file.
